The present invention relates to the stroller and more particularly to a brake system for a running stroller.
As we know that a stroller facilitates the parent to carry his infant to engage in an outdoor activity such as to take walk or shopping in a shopping center. In case of that the parent has to run for something or that the rod is down sloped, it is very dangerous to the infant if there is no brake system in the stroller.
Some of the producers recently produce the running stroller which includes two types, one type likes a pedicab having three bigger wheels and a brake system in the single front wheel. This type of the running stroller has a great disadvantage when the parent urgently presses the brake system, the two rear wheels will be jumped up to cause an overturn. Other type has four bigger wheels and a brake system attached to only one of the two rear wheels. When the parent urgently presses the brake, the running stroller will be swung to cause an accident. So that both this types of running stroller are not safe.
If adopts two brake systems respectively attached to the two rear wheels. The structure must be rather complicated and the parent has to use two hand to simultaneously press the two brakes with same strength, otherwise, the running stroller still be swung.
The present invention has a main object to provide a brake system for a running stroller which has a synchronizer to enable the brake system simultaneously braking two rear wheels with one hand lever and the running stroller keeps stable even if running on a sloped road, and an arrester device to arrest the wheel to completely stop the stroller.
Accordingly, the brake system of the present invention comprises generally two similar brake devices respectively attached to the inner side of the two rear wheels. The brake device each has a second steel wire conjuncted in a synchronizer and controlled by a hand lever through a first steel wire. A pair brake disks respectively and concentrically integrated with the inner side of the rear wheels each having a circumferential flange engageable with a brake pad from a brake lever which is rotatably secured to a support rod of the stroller. When the operator presses the hand lever, the two brake levers simultaneously turn upward and their brake pads respectively engaged with the circumferential flange of the brake disks so as to frictionally slow down the rotation of the wheels or to completely stop the stroller steadily and stably.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.